1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a data output system and method used to manage and output data.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, JP-A-2001-105786 discloses a writing instrument suited to enter handwritten text information.
For example, “Anoto functionality” discloses a method for entering information using the apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2001-105786 or putting an appropriate pattern for determining paper on paper.
Since the pattern disclosed in “Anoto functionality” can also be used to locate a position on paper, it would be convenient to make it possible to print the pattern together with a graphic or text and use the pattern for outputting information associated with the position of the printed text or graphic in response to pointing to the printed text or graphic.